


Último día en la tierra

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fail Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A donde vaya Bill, irá Tom, y viceversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Último día en la tierra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> Prompt: Fin del mundo. A creyó de verdad que por algún tipo de magia todo volvería ser lo de antes del fatídico día en que la humanidad colapsó, pero B no. Y cuando es B quien enferma y está por morir, A le suplica que no muera, que no le haga eso, que no lo abandone porque con B se va su cordura, pero B tampoco puede hacer más allá de sus fuerzas.
> 
> Quinto y último fic del maratón. Cuando lo escribí y lo pseudo-revisé, me pareció un fail insalvable. Ahora sigue sin satisfacerme, pero hay que ser sinceros, si solo compartiera lo que me satisface, pues...

Tom se encontraba en tan mal estado que, al final, ni siquiera había tenido que rogarle a Bill.

Más bien fue:

—Acaba conmigo.

Una pequeña pausa, los ojos de Bill húmedos al instante, y un asentimiento.

—Al anochecer.

—S-sí… Te… te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Tomi.

 _Al final_. Porque la historia comenzó muy distinto.

 

Unas horas antes, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la nariz congestionada e incluso sacudiéndole con fuerza, Bill le había suplicado que se pusiera bien… como si aquello fuera algo que estuviese en su poder.

—D-duele —murmuró Tom, mareado por el zarandeo y sin fuerzas para alejar a su hermano. Bill no lo soltó.

—No puedes dejarme.

—Lo i-intento… —llegó a decir Tom antes de vomitar sangre y lo último de comida que le quedaba en el estómago.

Mientras limpiaba el vómito, Bill apenas despegó la mirada de su gemelo.

La sensación de desesperanza era casi paralizante.

 

Juntos habían sobrevivido la propagación de un virus mortal que mató a más de dos tercios de la población de forma rápida y eficaz; y del caos que se desató en consecuencia, con el derrumbamiento de los gobiernos y de todas las organizaciones que mantenían el orden político, militar y social.

Solo un puñado de gente que resultó inmune quedaba viva. Viva para presenciar y ser parte de una lucha violenta por subsistir y donde se impuso la ley de la selva, es decir, “solo el más fuerte sobrevive”.

 

Bill había creído desde el primer día que todo volvería a la normalidad, que poco a poco la sociedad podría volver a estructurarse. No obstante, la anarquía era la que seguía ganando terreno y derrocaba cada intento por tratar de reimponer a las autoridades.

A veces llegaban a sus oídos noticias de ciudades lejanas que estaban reconstruyéndose y luchando por recuperar la tecnología a la que estaban acostumbrados. Por una de esas noticias fue que decidieron emprender la marcha.

—Vámonos, allá nos espera un futuro mejor.

—¿Dónde “allá”?

—Al sur.

La zona en la que habían estado era regida por el poder bélico de personas que se hallaban satisfechas con vivir a su libre albedrío, sometiendo a quienes tuvieran menos. Y si bien Tom y Bill se las habían arreglado para conservar la poca humanidad que les quedaba después de todo lo que habían atravesado, a veces se volvía insoportable.

A diferencia de Bill, Tom estaba resignado. La esperanza le había sido arrebatada a golpes que todavía no cicatrizaban, como ver impotente a sus adorados perros siendo convertidos en la cena del día por una banda de motociclistas. O la primera vez que tuvo que tragar saliva y apretar el gatillo porque era eso o dejar que su hermano fuera reventado a golpes.

Por eso, un mes antes de que Tom muriera, empacaron la mayor cantidad de suministros que pudieron reunir, así como armas y municiones, robaron una camioneta y partieron.

El viaje había sido complicado y lleno de peligros, nada diferente de lo que Tom anticipaba. Comprobaron con sus propios ojos hasta qué punto estaba destruido el mundo que habían conocido. Sus mismos cimientos se hallaban tan maltrechos que Tom creyó que sería suficiente para que Bill se convenciera que el pasado donde era una estrella de rock jamás regresaría, pero no fue así.

—Podríamos empezar desde cero, Tom —comentó Bill con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana—. Buscar una guitarra, tú tocarías y yo cantaría…

—¿Bromeas?

—Quisiera decir que sí —murmuró Bill y volteó a sonreírle, una sonrisa que buscaba suavizar la amargura que tenía Tom clavada en el alma.

Una sonrisa inútil.

 

Bill estaba seguro que sus padres seguían vivos en Europa, igual que sus otros familiares, igual que Georg y Gustav, que Andreas, pero les era completamente imposible comprobarlo. Al inicio, los vuelos internacionales eran un sueño reservado solo para un grupo beneficiado en el que ellos no entraron, a pesar de su dinero. Y a medida que los meses fueron pasando y la insurgencia dominó, todos los aeropuertos cerraron así como las posibilidades de movilizarse a través del océano.

Continuaba insistiendo en que debían esperar y que todo volvería a lo que alguna vez había sido, aferrado a la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres y amigos, de comprobar con sus propios ojos su bienestar.

—Vamos de mal en peor, ¿acaso no lo ves? —discutía Tom, irritado.

Acababan de escapar de una banda de caníbales y no porque faltara el alimento, que escaso, todavía era posible obtener, sino porque algunos preferían ir por el camino fácil.

Con un ojo hinchado por la pelea, el labio inferior reventado y un susto terrible, Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Algún día veré a mamá de vuelta —insistió.

—Estás loco —masculló Tom, más irritado que antes, con ganas de llorar. En el fondo conmovido.

 

Llegaron a la frontera donde el paisaje de violencia y desolación era igual de malo que en California. Siguieron hasta Texas y cambiaron de auto a uno más pequeño, pero las provisiones se agotaban y el ambiente entre ellos era cada vez más tirante.

—¿Hubieras preferido quedarte? No teníamos nada.

—Aquí tampoco lo tenemos —dijo Tom

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro —contraargumentó Bill. Tom quedó callado, recibiendo lo mirada de ira de su hermano.

Compartían ese pensamiento, sí, pero donde uno veía que era suficiente para afianzarse a la creencia de que una especie de acto mágico volvería las cosas a su lugar, el otro lo veía como lo último: lo único que tenía, lo más preciado, pero lo _último_.

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro —repitió Tom después de un silencio tenso, concordando.

—Desde que fuimos concebidos, no lo olvides.

Bill cruzó los brazos, resentido, molesto, más que desesperado porque el sur no representaba el “allá” que ansiaba.

 

Habían quedado sin agua y solo tenían unas latas de conserva. Se detuvieron en un pueblo que parecía vacío y sin tener verdadera certidumbre de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlos a seguir la marcha.

Tal vez lo gracioso era que Tom no había sido orillado a accidentarse y hacerse las heridas que al final terminarían su vida, infectadas y sin un tratamiento eficaz. No había sido perseguido por unos vándalos u orillado a hacer algo estúpido. Lo suyo fue una simple falla técnica.

Fue mala suerte, muy mala suerte.

Bill había ido a buscar provisiones mientras él llevaba el auto a una ubicación segura que había encontrado antes, temiendo que el clima hiciera estragos en su única movilidad. Eso fue, a secas. Conducía, el acelerador falló y se fue de largo contra una pared.

 

Fue la voz de Bill lo que le trajo de vuelta gritando su nombre:

—¡Tom, Tom!, dime algo.

—No, no… Bibi… —murmuró. Estaba atrapado entre los fierros del auto. Debía tener algo roto en su interior porque cuando intentó moverse, profirió un grito de dolor.

—Voy a tratar de sacarte de ahí —prometió Bill.

Su gemelo lo consiguió después de muchos jaloneos que seguro hicieron más daño. El estado en el que después quedó Tom fue calamitoso y Bill lo cargó a duras penas entre sus brazos hacia la casa más próxima, ambos bañados en sangre.

Tom se desmayó otra vez.

 

—Estás sangrando por muchos sitios —murmuraba Bill para sí mismo—. Creo... creo que tienes huesos rotos… y… y… Mierda, mierda, ¿qué hago?

—Tranquilízate —le exhortó Tom con los labios temblorosos por el esfuerzo—. Tranquilízate, todo… todo estará bien, ¿sí? Busca…

—Buscaré algo que pueda servir, cualquier cosa —lo interrumpió. Bill asintió para sí mismo, sus ojos hinchados por lo mucho que había llorado, y antes de darse media vuelta, besó la mejilla de Tom.

—Todo estará bien —repitió.

Esta vez, Tom no contestó.

 

La pequeña ciudad quizá había albergado mil o dos mil habitantes, y en consecuencia, Bill pudo recorrer una parte en tiempo récord, guiado por la desesperación y mirando en cada rincón cualquier objeto que fuera útil.

En la camioneta tenían una botella de agua, varias latas de soda y un jugo vencido. Según sus cálculos, no les alcanzaría para nada.

—Deberíamos irnos, aquí no hay suministros —le dijo a Tom cuando regresó a su lado.

Tom que estaba desangrándose en la cama llena de polvo y en tanto dolor que por momentos deliraba.

—No puedo moverme.

—Entablillaremos tu pierna porque solo una ruptura explicaría la posición en la que está, y… y… Ah, sí. Encontré esto —señaló, levantando una botella con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

Bill echó el líquido a las heridas y Tom aulló por el dolor, aunque a esas alturas no representaba más que una triste raya al tigre.

—Si muero…

—¡Fue un puto accidente! —gritó Bill, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡No vas a morir!

—Bill, por favor… por favor, estoy mal —murmuró Tom—. Incluso… incluso si no me desangro… las heridas pueden infectarse, son tantas… Seamos realistas y… por favor, escúchame, ¿está bien?

Bill resopló y Tom abrió el brazo que tenía sano para que su hermano se refugiara en este.

—Sin ti no voy a continuar —murmuró Bill. Podía escucharse quebrado, sin embargo, Tom sabía que detrás de esas palabras había una firma intención.

—No hables así —le pidió—. Si ocurre… me enterrarás y luego… luego seguirás adelante.

—No.

—Por favor —repitió.

Esta vez, Bill no habló. Eran hombres que rozaban los treinta años, habitaban un mundo reducido a sombras perversas de lo que había sido, y su única fuerza se traducía a su hermano gemelo, la otra mitad de su alma. No había modo alguno de poder seguir sin él a su lado.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —mintió, forzándose a elevar el rostro y enfrentar la mirada de Tom.

Ambos sabían lo falsa que era su promesa, lo gritaba sus ojos, lo gritaba su accionar. Pero Tom se sintió más en paz consigo mismo y, por ende, Bill también.

—No volvamos a tratar el tema, ¿te parece? —pidió Bill, apartándose. Limpió los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sorbió la nariz—. Acercaré la cama a la ventana cuando baje el sol, tal vez sea más fresco. Y luego volveré a buscar medicamentos.

Tom aceptó la proposición. Su pierna y el torso dolían cuando respiraba, pero era un dolor tan permanente que incluso empezaba a olvidar que estaba ahí. Si tan solo todavía funcionaran los hospitales y hubiera médicos y enfermeras… si tan solo no estuvieran en esa situación tan penosa…

Si tan solo.

 

Tom abrió la boca para aceptar la pequeña porción de comida de bebé con la que su hermano le estaba alimentando. Era una papilla con sabor extraño y a pesar de que su estómago se contrajo en rechazo, se obligó a tragar. Todo sabía a sangre. Las heridas superficiales estaban supurándose y aunque el desangramiento de su torso parecía haber cedido, ni un milagro lo salvaría.

Creía que era un desperdicio tratar de seguir alargando la agonía, pero también sabía que negarse o mostrarse todavía más resignado a su destino, causaría que Bill entrara en pánico.

Un poco más, solo un poco más.

—¿Recuerdas cuando mamá nos llevó a la casa de la tía Francine en Italia? —preguntó Bill de pronto, limpiándole algo de papilla en su mejilla.

Tom no respondió.

—Odiabas el calor —relató Bill—, y a la tía Francine, obviamente. Teníamos no sé, ¿diez años?, y yo insistía en que debía compartir mi primer beso con una niña italiana… Esa fue la ocasión en la que me robaste mi primer beso.

Tom intentó sonreír, pero sus labios resecos resintieron el gesto, impidiéndoselo.

—Fue para que dejara de quejarme, pero resultó peor —recordó Bill—, porque tú no eras una niña o ni siquiera eras italiano. Me sentí tan traicionado.

Sin controlarlo, las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en los ojos de Bill, que se los limpió con brusquedad.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo de pronto—. Si no hubiera sido porque quise venir hacia el sur, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Seguiríamos en California sobreviviendo como sea, pero juntos. No estarías muriéndote en un pueblo mugroso por una infección ridícula que no debería acabar con tu vida. Maldita sea, esto es una broma tan cruel… La peor de todas... —Sollozó sin poder evitarlo—. Dime que podemos volver a la también horrible Italia y ver a la tía Francine. Prometo regalarte todos mis besos, mis primeras veces, mi... Qué sé yo, prometo ser el mejor hermano que cualquier pudiera desear, pero regresemos, Tom.

—Fuiste el mejor —murmuró Tom.

Bill abrió la boca para soltar una retahíla de lo imposible que sería para él continuar sin que Tom estuviera a su lado, pero recordó a tiempo la promesa que había hecho, lo falsa que sabían que era, y calló.

La situación pintaba lo imposible y solo quedaba afrontar lo que debía venir. Estaban aislados y no le había dicho a Tom que ni siquiera tenía combustible suficiente para irse y que a pie no llegaría a ningún lado. ¿Para qué? Aún con el tanque lleno, no se movería.

 

—¿Mu-municiones? —preguntó Tom, cada vez más débil, cada vez peor.

—Sabes que tenemos… ¿No piensas que…? Oh, Tom, no, no, no… —pronunció Bill con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por… por favor…

—Dijiste que nunca me dejarías —contestó Bill, ya sin lágrimas, aunque sabía que volvería a llorar en cualquier momento. Siempre era así, cuando parecía que había quedado seco por dentro, el llanto reiniciaba.

 

El último día en el que estuvieron juntos, Tom le suplicó a Bill entre balbuceos incoherentes que lo matara.

—Tuvimos una buena vida —decía Bill cuando no se estaba negando terminantemente a cumplir su deseo—, ¿cierto? No fui el mejor hermano. Cometí muchos errores, y lo sé, créeme que lo sé, Tomi, pero nunca fue con el propósito de fallarte. —Hipido y un lamento de Tom—. Y sé que de tu parte es igual… También me gustaría disculparme con mamá y los chicos. Espero que estén bien.

En el velador estaba puesta un arma que Bill había ido a traer del auto cuando, en su desesperación, Tom empezó a sacudirse. Seguía negándose a hacerlo, pero…

Pero Bill sabía que no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta. Esa arma era una muestra imbatible de lo que sucedería cuando la luna quedara puesta en lo alto del cielo.

 

—Te amo, Tomi —dijo Bill, acercándose y posando sus labios en los de Tom en un beso casto. Su hermano se hallaba nuevamente inconsciente, arrastrado por el dolor o por la hemorragia, ya ni sabía—. Siempre te amé, incluso cuando decía que te odiaba. Oh, por Dios… No me pidas que lo haga, por favor, por favor, Tom… —murmuró con la voz temblorosa, las lágrimas brotando una vez más, nublándole la vista.

A pesar de no recibir respuesta, sabía que Tom diría:

—Yo lo haría por ti, te evitaría el sufrimiento.

—¡Es porque tú siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo! —exclamó Bill a la respuesta imaginaria de Tom, sin embargo, sabía que era una mentira muy grande.

Tom era el gemelo aferrado a sus costumbres, el que prefería mantenerse su estilo invariable fuera de atuendo o algo igual de banal, como el del cabello. Era quien le mandaba mensajes y le llamaba cuando no se comunicaba de forma asidua. El que antes de la mudanza a L.A. no podía permanecer más de unas cuantas horas alejado. El que incluso después de la mudanza y el cambio drástico en sus vidas personales y en lo que respectaba a Tokio Hotel, iba a su habitación y se acurrucaba en su cama, rodeados de sus perros y pidiéndole que le contara su día.

Bill era el gemelo fuerte.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró sorbiendo su nariz una vez más.

—Hazlo. ¡Hazlo, Bill! —diría Tom.

Y con el pulso tembloroso, bañado en lágrimas, Bill se levantó y apuntó a Tom en la cabeza. Se hallaba cerca para no fallar el tiro.

No sabía si Tom recuperaría la consciencia otra vez, pero prefería evitarle ese suplicio.

—Te amo —susurró roto en mil pedazos y apretó el gatillo.

La siguiente bala sería para él.


End file.
